Bullseye (Lester) (Earth-616)
__TOC__ Real Name: Leonard Lester (presumably) Nicknames: None known Former Aliases: Benjamin Poindexter, Daredevil Other Current Aliases: None known Status Occupation: Assassin; former soldier Legal Status: United States citizen with a criminal record Identity: Secret Marital Status: Single Group Affiliation: Employee of Kingpin, Purple Man, Eric Slaughter, Mysterio; formerly US Army Base of Operations: New York City, New York Origin Origin of character unknown. Place of Birth: Unknown Known Relatives: Unnamed father (deceased), unnamed mother First Appearance: Daredevil #131 (1976) History Little is known about the early days of the boyd who would grow up to become Bullseye. His mother had been a prostitute. As an eight-year-old, he lived with his alcoholic father in a trailer where he developed an early interest in archery. He drew targets on his trailer home and would practice for hours with his bow and arrow. In the midst of a drunken rage, his father one day told the boy to stop drawing targets on the trailer. After his father passed out, the boy drew a target on the man's head. He put a gun in his father's hand pointed it at the target, and pulled the trigger. According to one account, Bullseye was a mercenary who discovered his skill after running out of ammunition. According to another, he was abused as a child and killed small animals and committed vandalism by throwing rocks as a child. But he was not truly aware of his skill until a hunting trip. Various 'accidents' soon began to happen to the individuals who had beaten him earlier in his life, including his own father. He decided that crime suited him best and became an assassin. At some point before his first encounter with Daredevil, Bullseye encountered Frank Castle for the first time, but at the time he (Bullseye) had not assumed his nome de guerre. Under the employ of the Kingpin, Eric Slaughter and others, he has clashed with Daredevil many times. At one point a brain tumor caused him to go temporarily insane, seeing everyone around him as his nemesis Daredevil; the real Daredevil eventually captured him and brought him in for a successful brain operation to remove the tumor before it killed Bullseye. The assassin subsequently killed Elektra (who was later restored to life) and, much later, Karen Page. After a fierce battle with Daredevil, Bullseye was left with multiple severe injuries including a broken spine. The Kingpin used his considerable resources to have Bullseye undergo Adamantium bonding using the process developed by Lord Darkwind. Characteristics Height: 6' 0" Weight: 185 lbs (xxx kg) Eyes: Blue Hair: Blonde, sometimes shaved bald Unusual Features Color-blind, bullseye-shaped scar on forehead (caused by Daredevil) Powers Powers: ;Adamantium-laced Bones: Bullseye has had strips of Adamantium fused to portions of his skeleton, including his spine. This is the hardest metal known to science. It can be cut with a special subatomic particle beam; otherwise, to all intents and purposes, it is virtually indestructible. Hence, Bulleye's Adamantium-laced bones are virtually unbreakable. The presence of Adamantium does not interfere with his bone's normal functions. ;Daredevil Detection Sense: For a brief time, Bullseye could psychically sense the presence of Daredevil within a certain unknown range. Known Abilities: Bullseye is an Olympic-level athlete, weightlifter, and fighter. His innate ability to throw any projectile with great unerring accuracy and deadliness borders on the uncanny. Bullseye knows every pressure point and vulnerable spot on the human body and is able to turn virtually any object into a deadly weapon capable of incapacitating or killing an enemy. His accuracy when wielding an object the size and mass of a baseball is about one hundred feet. He can hurl such objects at around 105 miles per hour. Strength Level: Normal human male with intensive regular exercise. Miscellaneous Equipment: No known equipment. Transportation: No known transportation. Weapons Any object in Bullseye's hands is a potential weapon. However, he will often use guns and knives as well as a number of throwing weapons such as shuriken. Before Elektra's resurrection, he would often carry one of her sais and use it simply to spite Daredevil. Notes *Some of the more unusual objects Bullseye has thrown include paper airplanes and a tooth knocked loose from his mouth. Trivia * Played by Colin Farell in the Daredevil motion picture directed by Mark Steven Johnson. Recommended Readings * Bullseye: Greatest Hits Related Articles * Kingpin (Wilson Fisk) * Daredevil (Matt Murdock) * Elektra * Punisher (Frank Castle) External Links * References * ---- Category:Characters Category:Bad Characters Category:Living Characters Category:American Category:Bronze Age Category:Blue Eyes Category:Bald Category:Cyborg Characters Category:Copy Edit